Penna's Test
by Elanor The Frozen Rose
Summary: Penna enters the Wolf's Rain Story Only its the end, of the story nothing more takes place.  When she starts to tease Toboe about HER he almost breaks a promise he made Toboe is tested, will he chance breaking Elanor's heart again? read a frozen rose 1st


Here's a short story for all my A Frozen Rose fans. Enjoy!

* * *

Light brown hair, and light grey eyes. How she escaped into this world? How she appeared? 

"Penna, that's my name, in case you were wondering." The girl smiled. Her skin was just a little bit darker than theirs.

The wolves just stared at her. She was a wolf, almost, mostly. But instead of fur there were feathers, tiny feathers, they were so tiny, and so many they looked liked fur. Only so close you could see. You could tell how different she was.

She was tall too. There were brown and black feathers in her hair. Feathers dangled from her brown and tan skirt; it matched her skirt.

"Kiba, Tsume, Hige." Penna named them, pointing to them. The wolves stared, there eyes showed their surprise. They had never met this girl before.

"And Toboe, one of my favorites." She said. She smiled sweetly to them.

"Who are you?" Kiba asked.

"I already told you, Penna" She repeated.

"What are you?" Asked Tsume.

"Does it matter?" She asked. That same smile on her face. A never ending smile.

"Why are you here?" Hige asked.

She continued to smile. "I just wanted to play" She said.

"Play?" Toboe asked.

She smiled still. "Well, no one else is going to have fun, and there isn't going to be a new great plot. Since no one is going to come with anything, I want to play. Enjoy a world whose plot has ended. No one plans to continue your stories. Now that it is over. I want play." She said.

"Plot?" Kiba asked.

_This world has a plot, a timeline, it had already figured out what was going to happen in the end_…..

"This world had a plot, a timeline. They figured out what was going to happen in the end. But now that the end has come, this world has been left with out a path to follow. Anything could, can, and will happen."

_This world has a plot, a timeline, it had already figured out what was going to happen in the end_…..

"This is going to be fun. So many things for us to do, and as much time as we want!" Penna laughed, it was beautiful, in a menacing way. The pack stood in a semi circle around her, just staring, unsure of what to do.

Her eyes had shifted to Toboe. He looked away. Random beads of sweat dotted his forehead.

"Have you found someone, like _she_ begged?" Penna asked. Toboe looked back at her.

"_She _hasn't found another, either." Penna said, that menacing smile on her face.

Toboe couldn't see clearly. Only her face shown before him. Her pale blue eyes, clear tears drifting down her pale cheeks.

"Leave him alone." Kiba took a step closer to the girl.

"What do you know of _her?" _Toboe asked Penna.

"Many things." Penna said. She stepped around Kiba so she could see Toboe. "I know how to go back to her world. You'd be able to go you know." Penna said.

Toboe spoke without thinking it through. "Take me to her! Please." Toboe begged. He stepped closer and grasped her hands.

"Toboe, what are you doing?" Kiba asked him. He grabbed Toboe by the collar, and pulled him away from Penna. Her smile never vanished.

"Leave me alone, this has nothing to do with you!" Toboe shouted.

"Excuse us for a moment." Kiba told Penna. He pulled Toboe away from the alley they all were in. The rest of the pack followed.

"What are you doing?" Toboe asked back.

"Toboe think about it, Elanor can never see you again, and you swore never to try and find her." Kiba reminded him. Toboe flinched at her name being said aloud. "And you just finally got over her, you live on without thinking about her."

"Toboe, if you go into her world, her people will kick you out." Tsume warned.

"I have to try." Toboe told them. "I just have to."

"And what about _her_?" Kiba asked.

"What?"

"Elanor, what if she has gotten over you too? What will happen when she sees you again, and then you will have to leave again, how will that affect her? She would suffer."

Toboe stopped, his heart stopped, just for a fraction of a second. Just the thought of Elanor being in pain.

"She doesn't have to see you." Penna said from behind them.

The pack turned, except for Toboe.

"You could watch her, just for a bit. She doesn't have to remember."

"Why are you telling me this? Why are you offering this to me?" Toboe asked.

"Because, I'm bored."

Toboe turned to look at her in the eyes. Her grey eyes. "What do you want in return?"

Her smile grew just a fraction. "I want to have fun"

Kathrin saw, and heard every word. But she didn't dare tell Peter, or anybody for that matter. She couldn't, rumors would spread. And eventually Elanor would hear them. And she couldn't let Elanor's wounds reopen. Just recently were they healed. Elanor's depression finally vanished. Even though she didn't love the boy she recently rescued, he was a friend. And soon she could love again.

She couldn't let her know about this. That Toboe might have found a way into their world. Elanor had finally let go.

"Penna?" Toboe asked.

"Yes?"

"I don't know who you really are, or why you came here. However I want you to leave, now!" Toboe shouted. "You are trying to destroy something, maybe not on purpose, but you are doing it, now LEAVE! Don't bother me, nor Elanor. We finally have gotten over all of this. We don't need you to interfere in our world. Even if our plot has ended."

Penna's smile was gone in an instant. Fury built up inside her. She then hit Toboe as hard as she could across his face.

"YOU JERK! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN THAT FROZEN ROSE EVER COULD!!!!"

She went to hit him again, but her hand stopped. Another hand held her wrist. Toboe turned to see a red headed girl beside him.

"Good job Toboe, I'm proud of you." Kathrin told him. "Elanor would be proud." Kathrin smiled at him. Then she grabbed Penna's other hand and bound them together. "Now, who let you in here?" She asked.

Penna smiled, it was fake. Kathrin forced her through the door portal. She turned a last time to Toboe. "Penna won't bother you again. And be happy, she is." Kathrin spoke before the portal door closed.

"Penna was such a freak." Hige said, "C'mon, lets go, our movie is about to start." Hige turned and walked in the direction of the theatre. Tsume followed. Kiba placed his hand on Toboe's shoulder.

"You are alright." Kiba followed the others.

Toboe smiled. He caught up with the others. Only one thought in his mind, Elanor was happy.

Who was Penna? What was Penna? How did she escape into this world? Why did she come? Just to play? Just to have fun?


End file.
